1 Hurricane Smoothie
by snowwinter486
Summary: AU. Law is the doctor that likes interesting things. Kidd is an underground fighter that doesn't like letting go of anything that's his. Kaku is a police officer who wants to be left alone, but always finds Law and Kidd following him.


Title: 1 Hurricane Smoothie

Author: Snowwinter486

Summary: AU. Law is the doctor that likes interesting things. Kidd is an underground fighter that doesn't like letting go of anything that's his. Kaku is a police officer who wants to be left alone, but always finds Law and Kidd following him.

Pairing: Kid/Kaku/Law

Genre: fluff, au, romance, and angst

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

It's been three years since they got together. The news hitting them like a hurricane, but the recovered and blended together like a smoothie.

"Kaku...stay with me tonight..."

Law's voice was soft and low, lulling him and it was everything Kaku had ever hoped for.

"What? Law?" the squared-nose male turned over to the male that was currently attaching itself around his waist, "Get off of me."

Kaku fit in his arms, healthy and cured, toned and a healthy tan and it was everything Law had ever hoped for.

"Don't be so cruel," Law pouted and Kaku let a low growl come out of his throat.

Law licked his lips, wondering how much longer he could last like this.

"Now, now, Kaku, don't be like that," and just in time, Kidd walked into the scene, a grin on his face as stripped out of his jacket, casually dropping it on the floor as he walked to his favorite capped male and kissed his forehead after yanking off the cap.

Kidd, rough and happy and everything Kaku never knew was possible, but it was everything Law could love.

Happily gazing at the mess of orange-curls on the male's head, Kaku twitched.

"Home," Kidd said, and then yawned, "What's for dinner?"

Dark bruises began to form on Kidd's forearms, and Kaku held them gently, his eyes catching his younger lover.

"I dunno, ask Law, it's his turn today," Kaku said, struggling to escape Law's grip. Kidd hummed and leaned closer to the male, content with cornering him between him and Law.

"I want you," the male said with no shame, rubbing his face in Kaku's stomach. "I could think of a couple of ways we could-"

The black capped male replied by paling and smacking the snow leopard hat on the male's head.

"Ouch..." Law sniffled as Kaku sighed, finally escaping the death grip called Law.

(No pun intended, Kaku mused dryly.)

"I gotta get to work," he said, standing up, "Don't destroy the house!"

"What? No dinn-"

The door slammed as Kidd huffed, "And I went to the trouble of wrapping up early today..."

Walking in the crisp Autumn breeze, pulling the long-sleeves of his black jacket to cover his hands as he buried the bottom half of his face in his scarf, he continued walking in the general direction of his work location.

Law, Trafalgar Law, was a doctor, a prized heart surgeon was a relaxed young male, the second oldest in the group.

And then, there was Kidd. Kidd Eustass, with his bright red-hair and defined, solid muscles, he was an underground fighter, and also the youngest among the three.

Kaku, on the other hand, was a policeman, and had recently obtained his title of Assistant Chief, under Rob Lucci, the Chief of their sector in Japan. They were a small group of elites, often refereed to as Cipher Pol Number 9. And, well, the oldest of the three.

Anyhow, the three had met at the hospital, figures, right?

Kaku was helping his boss (not really his boss anymore, just another higher up), Spandam, get through a heart transplant, (with the the other workers in tow) and he was the one stuck on the night duty of watching him.

(Spandam is a very paranoid type of person so yes, they were required to watch him sleep. On multiple occasions. Kaku never questioned it; he really didn't want to know the answer.)

On that fateful day, he had run into the two of them.

Kidd's sparring buddy (one of them), who had died that day in an unfortunate car accident, was going to donate his heart to Kaku's boss. And when the two had met, they quickly clicked with fighting hobbies and habits.

(Waiting for the surgery room when you really don't care about the people in it is just boring, alright?)

And surprisingly enough, Kidd and Law had gone to High School together, and hated each other's guts.

(Kaku remembered laughing nervously before quickly backing away from the violent men, and into Spandam's hospital room after he saw them really argue for the first time.)

And then, with time, (one year and three months) the trio became a very tight group of friends, and one thing led to another.

The three came up with a very, very awkward threesome.

"Kaku?" Law's drowsiness made Kidd sprang up and, after tripping three times, rush at the door, where the long-nosed male walked in.

"Hurry up and sleep, you have a job tomorrow," he replied quietly as Kidd yanked the older male into a hug.

"I don't though," he said, a large grin on his face, "So let's do it!" he said brightly.

His tongue, long and rough (Kaku would know) ran along his mouth as he quickly pinned the male against the door he just closed.

"No. I have work tomorrow," Kaku sighed, very irritated about all this.

Couldn't they survive a couple of days without thinking of-

"That's not fair!" Law pouted as he crawled off of the sofa he was sleeping on and closer to Kaku, who slowly sat down to take off his combat boots (after detaching himself from Kidd and the wall).

"What's wrong?" the male looked up as Law snatched his cap away, "Hey, that-"

"I stay up all night for you, and you don't even say 'Hi'," the male said sadly, mock pouting.

"Look, Law-"

No words were exchanged before the male was yanked back against Kidd for a kiss. Kidd had crawled over him while kissing him, perfectly content of doing the dirty right there, on the floor and Kaku didn't even have his left shoe off-

"Oi, Mr. Eustass," Law growled out, "That's mi-"

"Shut the fuck up," Kidd replied darkly as Kaku gasped for air.

A vein popped on the doctor before he yanked up the youngest, and punched his face. Hard.

(Who knew that the Doctor could punch like that?)

"What the fuck was that for?!" the red-head roared as he grabbed Law's collar and yanked him up to his feet.

"Don't you dare," the doctor spat in Kidd's face, "Order me around, brat," he growled lowly.

"What was that?" Kidd snarled darkly as Kaku finally took off his remaining shoe off and walked past them, still trying hard to catch his breath.

"Hurry up and go to sleep, you'll be tired in the morning," he said as he picked up his cap that had been lying around on the ground.

Forgotten.

Like he was.

He didn't dare look back, he already knew that he was forgotten.

A hurricane always comes, or at least it feels like it.

Not on the outside, no the outside is very easily repaired.

It's the inside, the mental state that would probably take longer than forever to mend.

The way your heart stops when something like that happens.

"...If you're still interested," Kaku called out, suggestively slipping his jacket off his shoulders and looking over his shoulder at the males and licked his lips. Both Kidd and Law stared at him, wide-eyes and somewhat gaping mouth and Kaku continued, "I'll be in the bedroom."

Like hell he's just going to stand there and take it. No, he'll watch the hurricane, come over, and join them, making a smoothie of his own.

1 Hurricane Smoothie to go.


End file.
